The Future I Chose
by CloudXLightning
Summary: My own version of 'The Chosen Future'. Dia hanya menginginkan penjelasan, atau mungkin tidak perlu. Selama dia kembali berada dalam hidup wanita yang dia cintai. One-Shot. Cover not mine.


_YAAAAAAAAAAAY, fandom Gundam Seed Indonesia juara 2 buat NON-MAINSTREAM FANDOM di IFA. Gyaaaa, seneng *tabur bunga* padahal baru pertama kali GS masuk nominasi, dan juara 2. Semoga tahun ini bisa menang!_

_Fic ini adalah hadiah saia kepada para pendukung fandom gundam seed. Baik untuk para writer dan reader! You guys are A.W.E.S.O.M.E! Ayo terus semarakkan fandom kita tercintah! Ini adalah the chosen future versi saia. Kecewa dengan yang asli  
_

_Happy new year. Yeah, yeah, telat...  
_

_Sayangny Gundam Seed bukan punya saia  
_

* * *

Cagalli mengembuskan napas yang sudah tertahan entah berapa lama, rasa paniknya mulai menghilang setelah melihat siaran langsung Lacus dari Eternal, dan di belakangnya berdiri Kira dan Athrun.

_Dia selamat_... Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benak Cagalli. Dia masih belum bisa menepis rasa bersalahnya, meminta orang lain menjaga Athrun. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah kepalanya terbentur ketika dia meminta Meyrin melakukan itu? Dia pikir Meyrin tidak tahu hubungannya dengan Athrun? Apa dia tidak melihat cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya? Apakah dia pikir Meyrin tidak tahu bagaimana tatapan Athrun setiap kali melihat Cagalli? Dan bagaimana dia membalas tatapan tersebut? Entah kenapa hingga detik ini cincin pemberian Athrun masih ia kenakan. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Mungkin, hanya mungkin, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Cagalli masih mengharapkan Athrun.

Pria yang meninggalkannya disaat dia membutuhkannya... Pria yang dia dorong keluar dari hidupnya setelah pria itu memutuskan untuk kembali...

.

.

.

.

.

Athrun tersenyum sedih saat mendengar ucapan Meyrin, dia wanita yang baik. Athrun tahu bahwa dia berhutang nyawa kepada Meyrin. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menerima orang lain di dalam hidupnya, tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang baru. Tidak, hanya ada satu orang yang dia inginkan. Tetapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Orang itu sudah memintanya keluar dari hidupnya secara halus. Pelukan terakhir itu, seharusnya Athrun menciumnya di sana. Persetan dengan press dan pendapat orang lain! Dia mencintai Cagalli Yula Athha! Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Cagalli. Memangnya apa alasan utama Athrun kembali ke PLANT waktu itu? Apa alasannya menerima perintah dari Durandal? Agar dia bisa menghentikan perang, agar dia bisa menjaga agar Orb tidak terlibat dari perang. Agar cinta dalam hidupnya tidak harus bergumul dengan peperangan lagi.

Dia rela membuat tangannya berlumuran dengan darah, selama tangan Cagalli bersih. Dia rela hancur berkeping-keping, selama senyum Cagalli tidak pernah menghilang. Tetapi semuanya menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Athrun, bukannya melindungi Cagalli, dia malah menyakitinya. Cagalli adalah orang terakhir di dunia ini yang ingin dia sakiti. Tapi nyatanya?

Apakah dia masih berhak untuk berharap, hanya berharap, untuk masuk kembali ke dalam hidup Cagalli? Meski hanya sebagai pengawal pribadinya? Meski hanya sebagai Alex Dino yang tidak memiliki masa lalu? Yang hidup hanya untuk masa sekarang? Athrun rela melakukan apa pun, bahkan untuk membuang masa lalunya, melepaskan nama Zala yang telah memberinya beban yang lebih berat dari yang dia kira...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagalli memeluk Kira dengan lega, senang karena kakaknya bisa kembali kebumi dalam keadaan utuh. Dia melirik ke arah Lacus yang berdiri di sebelah Athrun, keduanya tersenyum. Athrun tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apa-apa. Tangisnya belum berhenti, dia bahagia. Tetapi dia berusaha mencari media lain untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagianya, dan Kira adalah media yang cocok. Dia memang bahagia melihat Kira selamat, tapi jika ingin jujur, Athrun adalah satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan. Satu-satunya yang ingin dia peluk, _heck_ bahkan jika perlu ingin dia cium!

Tubuh Cagalli menjadi kaku saat melihat sosok Shinn dan Lunamaria turun dari Archangel. Mata mereka berdua bertemu, dan Cagalli tahu di balik manik merah itu tersimpan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dengan gugup dia mendekati Shinn. "Shinn..."

"Hentikan," gumamnya dengan suara parau. "aku tahu kau tidak salah. Tapi dua tahun, aku hidup dalam kondisi di mana aku menyalahkanmu untuk segalanya. Dan aku," Shinn menghela napas. "butuh waktu untuk melihatmu sebagai orang lain. Bukan sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi kepadaku."

"Aku akan menunggunya." Cagalli tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangannya. "sebagai awal yang baru."

Dengan kaku Shinn menjabat tangan Cagalli. Tanpa sadar iris _hazel _mencari pengalihan perhatian dari rasa sakit yang muncul di hatinya, dan dia menemukan rasa aman dan damai dari bola mata berwarna hijau. Tidak, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Athrun sudah bukan miliknya lagi... Dia sudah melepaskan kesempatan kedua yang ditawarkan. Dan Cagalli harus hidup dalam penyesalan...

.

.

.

.

.

Athrun melihat Cagalli memeluk Kira, bahkan dia meloncat bahagia. Dia melihat air mata Cagalli, dia menangis bahagia karena Kira selamat. Dan mungkin semuanya. Ya, seluruh anggota Archangel adalah keluarga bagi Cagalli. Jadi tidak salah jika dia menyambut kepulangan seluruh keluarganya dengan tangis bahagia bukan? Terlebih lagi keluargamu baru kembali dari medan perang.

Jantung Athrun berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat Cagalli menoleh ke arahnya, _hazel _terlihat sangat ramah dan hangat. Perasaan bahagia dan damai mengalir dengan deras di dalam hati Athrun. Kapan terakhir kali dia melihat Cagalli menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu? Tatapan setiap kali Cagalli berhasil menemukan apa yang dia cari, mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan : kedamaian.

Apa itu artinya Cagalli menemukan kedamaiannya dalam Athrun? Sebentar, apa maksudnya? Kedamaian memang sudah tiba, dan itu bukan karena Athrun. Tidak mungkin Cagalli menemukan kedamaian dari seorang pria yang meninggalkannya. Ya, tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas Cagalli sudah membutuhkan dirinya lagi. Jika iya, kenapa Cagalli meminta Meyrin untuk menjaganya? Kenapa?

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagalli berusaha menghindari Athrun seminggu ini, dia tidak bisa berada di dekat pria itu sekarang. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya terus membuat tubuhnya bergerak tidak sesuai dengan logika. Dia ingin menjerit, mengatakan kepada hatinya bahwa Athrun sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Dia sudah melepaskan Athrun. Secara sepihak... Sama seperti saat Athrun pergi meninggalkannya, dia pergi begitu saja. Tanpa berdiskusi terlebih dulu dengan Cagalli, berpegang teguh dengan pendapatnya bahwa kehadirannya di ZAFT bisa menghentikan pertempuran. Cagalli ingin memukul Athrun dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Dia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Athrun pergi dari hidupnya.

_Speak of the devil..._

Pria yang terus membuat kepalanya pusing berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, wajah Cagalli memucat. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Athrun sekarang, atau kapa pun. Dia belum siap. Ketika dia ingin pergi, suara _bass _milik Athrun membuatnya membeku di tempat. Dan Cagalli tahu, dinding yang berusaha dia bangun, jurang yang berusaha dia lebarkan, semua menghilang begitu mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Athrun.

"Cagalli..." Athrun sekali lagi memanggil nama Cagalli. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa sangat lemah, hanya dengan menyebut nama seorang wanita. Lututnya menjadi lemas. "Tolong,lihat aku..."

Dengan perlahan Cagalli memutar tubuhnya, kembali menatap Athrun. Tetapi dia berusaha menghindari kontak mata, dan itu membuat Athrun sedikit sedih. Dia bisa membaca Cagalli dengan jelas melalui matanya, tetapi terkadang Athrun takut salah dengan apa yang dia lihat dari sorot mata Cagalli. Sebab semuanya terlihat sangat jelas, tetapi kenapa Cagalli menyangkalnya? Apakah dia sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi kepada dirinya? Lantas kenapa Cagalli menghindarinya seminggu ini?

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Cagalli tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Demi Haumea, Cagalli!" Athrun berjalan ke arah Cagalli, mengangkat daguny agar dia bisa melihat mata Cagalli dengan jelas. "Kenapa? Jika perasaan itu masih ada di antara kita, kenapa kita harus menghindarinya? Kenapa kita melawannya?"

Cagalli berusaha menahan air mata untuk keluar, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak kapan hidupnya kacau hanya karena satu pria dan satu kata? Athrun dan... apa kata yang membuatnya bingung?

Cinta.

Ya, Athrun dan cinta. Kombinasikan keduanya, dan kau akan mendapatkan seorang Cagalli Yula Athha yang kebingungan seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat. Atau mungkin dia memang tersesat. Dia berjalan di dalam cinta menggunakan logikanya, menggunakan seluruh pemikiran tentang apa yang baik dan apa yang buruk. Tapi dia salah, cinta tidak bisa digabung dengan logika. Itu akan menghasilkan reaksi yang bruuk. Cinta harus bersama dengan perasaan. Cinta tidak bisa dilihat atau dihitung, dia hanya bisa dirasakan. Dan apakah kau menggunakan otak untuk merasakan sesuatu? Tidak, otak untuk berpikir, tempat logika bersemayam. Hati, dengan hati kau merasakan cinta.

"Sudah terlambat, Athrun..." Cagalli menelan ludah. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, Cagalli." Athrun menyentuh pipi Cagalli menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Aku tahu, aku salah. Pergi meninggalkanmu setelah aku memberikanmu cincin, demi Haumea! Aku bukan pria romantis, tetapi itu adalah hal terbodoh yang aku lakukan..." Ia mengecup kening Cagalli dengan lembut. "Tolong berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, untuk memulai segalanya dari awal."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku adalah presiden Orb! Aku tidak pu–"

Kalimat Cagalli menghilang begitu bibir Athrun mengunci mulutnya. Kapan terakhir kali Cagalli mencium Athrun? Dia merindukan bibir ini, dia merindukan aroma tubuh Athrun, tangan kekarnya melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia merindukan seluruh aspek dari pria yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Di lorong di _mansion_ miliknya, tengah bawah sinar rembulan.

Athrun melepaskan ciumannya, dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Dia melihat Cagalli yang masih menutup matanya, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Athrun. "Jangan pergi, jangan lari, Cagalli... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Cagalli membuka matanya, dia melihat emerald yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan cinta dan harapan. Tidak pernah Cagalli melihat mata Athrun dipenuhi dengan harapan dan, ya, dia merasa damai. Hanya Athrun yang berhasil membuatnya merasa damai dan aman...

"Aku memilihmu, Cagalli. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Selama aku memilikimu, aku siap menghadapinya..."

Cagalli tertawa parau, dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Athrun. "Terima kasih..."

"Kita memulai dari awal lagi?"

"Ya." Cagalli tersenyum. "Kita membuat cerita kita dari awal lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apakah cerita kali ini akan memberikanmu akhir yang bahagia."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan akhir bahagia." Athrun mencium Cagalli dengan penuh cinta. "Bagiku, kebahagian adalah bersama denganmu. Tidak peduli dengan akhir dari cerita ini... Kau adalah akhir bahagiaku, Cagalli..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Matahari pagi mulai muncul dari ufuk timur, menggantikan warna hitam dengan warna merah hangat. Meyrin dan Lunamaria sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, bertemu dengan Kira dan Lacus. Daritadi dia mencari Athrun, tetapi tidak terlihat. Karena terburu-buru, mereka bertiga pergi tanpa Athrun.

Rasa penasaran Meyrin tentang keberadaan Athrun sirna saat dia melihat pria berambut _navy blue _itu berdiri di dekat Lacus. Meyrin tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya mati saat melihat sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri di dekat Kira, tangannya menyentuh pundak Kira. Sementara tangan kiri Athrun melingkar di pinggangnya. Hanya itu yang diperlukan untuk Meyrin untuk mengetahui bahwa sampai kapan pun, dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Athrun. Meski wanita yang ia cintai telah memutuskan hubungan mereka, Athrun akan selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke dalam pelukan wanita itu.

Sebab, bagi Athrun, Cagalli bukan sekedar wanita.

Dia adalah rumahnya.

Dan Athrun telah memilih Cagalli...


End file.
